


Five Days

by KYMANISCANON



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYMANISCANON/pseuds/KYMANISCANON
Summary: I know you’ve probably seen a few of these but my take on a post apocalyptic Naruto auProbably bad please read anyway





	Five Days

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what ships or characters I’m going to include feel free the leave suggestions, I am not the most creative person myself so if you have ideas tell me   
Enjoy

It only took 5 days. Five days for the world to turn to hell, five days for the infection to spread, five days for the human population of 7000000 to drop to approximately 2000000, five days that robbed billions of lives and destroyed the future. On the first day the virus was leaked from a government facility in America, on the second day the symptoms started showing up in America, the third day was when the rest of the world realised they were doomed because the virus was spreading across the continents like wildfire, day four the screams of the infected rung through the air like a deadly lullaby, and on the fifth day it went silent.

It had been five years since the beginning and everything had changed the world was a crueler place kill or be killed only the strong survived. Cities were destroyed more lives were snuffed out and people lived in constant fear. Naruto pushed his dirty blonde bangs out of his eyes and yawned looking out on the Barron wasteland lying in front of him, as far as the eye could see, once tall skyscrapers lay in ruins creating a deadly maze. Over the past three years the blue eyed boy had been put through some of the worst the world had to offer and experienced more loss and suffering then any human being should ever have to feel. An ear splitting scream tore through the morning silence followed by rapid footsteps in Naruto’s direction causing him to unsheathe the knife he had strapped to his leg and back into the shadow of the broken down car he had fallen asleep in. A young girl entered his vision followed by a group of menacing people in dark black cloaks with red and white clouds seven on to the black fabric. The blonde immediately sunk down in his seat recognising the group known as the Akatsuki one of the most infamous gangs in the current day and age. 

The orange haired leader of the group stepped forward and grabbed the back of the you girls shirt as she lost her footing and tripped “do you know who you just tried to steal from?” The man questioned his voice dripping with anger as the girl tried to apologise “I’m sorry I haven’t eaten in days” every word that left her mouth was barely recognisable through her stutter. The man ignored her comment and roughly through her on the ground in front of the rest of the group “Deidara teach her not to mess with us” the blonde smiled pulling something out of his pocket and holding it in front of the girl “eat this” he demanded a nightmarish grin plastered on his face as the little girl placed the object in her mouth to young and naive to realise that what she had done would lead to her gruesome demise. “Now say your sorry” Deidara demanded before turning around, pulling a small device from his pocket and clicking on the red button in the centre. Naruto tried not to look at the blood coating the rubble around where the girl stood only seconds ago but the sound of psychotic laughter and the smell of charred human flesh invaded his senses causing him to gag nearly giving away his position. He held his breath when he saw a black haired member of the group turn in his direction the boy couldn’t be any older than Naruto himself his midnight black hair was flicked to one side of his head but the thing that stood out the most was the empty look in his eyes like his will to live had been taken from him and he was trapped a feeling that the blue eyed boy was familiar with. As the group disappeared into the distance let out a deep breath through his mouth and pushed open the car door tightening the straps of his backpack and started walking in the opposite direction to where the gang had just went.

The silence hung in the air like a blanket of fog as the young Uzumaki wandered with no particular destination. “Get away from me!” Naruto stopped dead in his tracks he knew he should keep walking but the voice sounded familiar so despite his better judgement his legs were moving before he could think. Nearing the top of the pile of crumbled bricks he was climbing another voice rang out “Akamura stop” Naruto jumped over “Kiba?” The person on the ground had spiky brown hair and two red marks on his cheeks he was standing above a boy with red hair cradling a black haired boy in his arms “Naruto is that you?”. Naruto didn’t want to get his hopes up because after all these kiba probably wasn’t who he used to be but he couldn’t ignore the feeling in his heart that his life was about to get a little less lonely. His thoughts were interupted when a set of arms wrapped around his chest “oh my god it is you” the doglike boy was clearly trying to hold back tears “I thought you were all dead” Naruto hesitated before hugging him back but gave in after a few seconds. The faint sound of sobbing could be heard from where Kiba was cornering the two boys “who are they?” the blue eyed boy questioned “what happened?” on further inspection Naruto recognised the black haired boy “is that...Lee?” The red head cradling the black haired boy in his arms pulled a knife from his pocket and dove forward on to Kiba’s dog Akamura. Said brown haired boy spun around and jumped of the rubble we had been standing on and onto the boy attempting to kill the creature. Kiba shoved Akamara away before pinning the boy to the ground he had his teeth bared as if he was planing to rip out the defensless boys throat. “Kiba stop!” naruto screamed causing the brunet to turn to him “get answers out of him”. Kiba turned toward me his teeth still bared as if her were going after me next “kiba calm down” I watched a look of realisation cross his face followed by guilty puppy eyes before turning back to the other boy. “Who are you?” Kiba hissed. The boy kept struggling and urgently looking over at the unconscious black haired boy no identified as Rock lee a classmate of Naruto’s since before the world fell apart. 

“What’s wrong with lee?” The blonde questioned slowly inching closer to the fallen boy. The red head immediately froze “who the fuck are you two!? how do you know him?” Naruto froze in realisation “he’s infected isn’t he?” Kiba jumped backward of the red head who got straight up and ran over to Lee “I won’t let you hurt him he’s okay I fixed him” Lee’s slowly opened and he looked around “it’s okay shut your eyes honey”. A silence fell over the group before the redhead took a deep breath and spoke “My name is Gaara” he hesitated before continuing “Lee is my boyfriend and if either of you have a problem with that I won’t hesitate to kill you” Kiba quickly shook he’s head “I’m bi” Kiba mumbled quietly and Naruto nodded “I don’t see why it matters” Lee whimpered in Gaara’s arms “what do you mean you fixed him” the boy looked down and held one of Lee’s arms out “I cut of the infections” Gaara unraveled the tight bandages that ran from above lees elbows to the tip of his fingers. Naruto winced seeing the mutilated limb in front of him skin had been scraped off leaving light pink skin it looked like someone had peeled the flesh of like cutting the skin off at Apple. Gaara wrapped the bandages back around his arm. “We need to move” Kiba said “I can smell something probably a gang we need cover” Naruto looked at Kiba in curiosity “what?it’s a survival skill don’t judge me” Lee’s eyes finally opened properly “Kiba? Naruto?” A look of joy spread across Gaara’s face “we need to move sweetie”. Naruto was about to offer help carry lee when Gaara picked him up using his surprising strength “We have a base,lee and i were looking for food he looked fine this morning but I couldn’t leave him” Gaara started walking toward and Kiba and I followed him. “Have you been alone this whole time?” Naruto asked. Kiba blushed while looking down “actually no well not really, when it first hit Japan I was ditching school for a date” Naruto froze and for the first time in a long time let out a small laugh “with Shino-“ Naruto interrupted him before he could get another word out “wait you mean bug boy?” Kiba cheeks went even more red before a sad expression covered his features “I was with him for the first few months…...We were ambushed by a gang he saved me I didn’t see him after that I think his dead but I honestly don’t know I could hear the screaming” Kiba frowned and Akamaru whines and nudged his hand.   
“How about you?” Naruto asked Gaara who rolled his eyes in response. “I’m with my brother and sister they are out looker for weapons Lee and I are in charge of food” Gaara turned around and looked at the boys walking behind him “If either of you even try to steal from us I can promise you won’t live to see the next sunrise-“ Kiba cut off the red head before he could finish “Someones watching us”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment suggestions   
Thank u for reading


End file.
